naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Kōga
Pegasus Kōga (Pegasus Kouga in the English Dub) is the main protagonist of Saint Seiya Omega. He is the of Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, later being known as the "God Slayer" for defeating gods like Abzu and Saturn. Kōga can use the element of Light, but his real Cosmo element is Darkness. After Abzu's defeat, Kōga's true Cosmo element is Light again. He is now a Knight of the New Allied Forces, wherein he is a member of the Fairy Knights. Profile and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 4-C | At least Low 6-B | 4-B | At least 3-B Attack Potency: Small City level Speed: High Hypersonic+ to Lightspeed Lifting Strength: Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, Large Town level to Small Island level+ with Pegasus Bronze Cloth Physical Appearance Kōga is a lean young man of average height with fair skin, dark red spiky hair, and average brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white sweater with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with bandages around his forearms and wrists. Personality Kōga is very stubborn, impulsive, passionate and reckless in nature, and has a quick temper when provoked to a fight. He is sometimes immature, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kōga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He hates to lose, so he is always struggling, despite having a big heart. Kōga never gives up and protects his friends, family and loved ones, no matter what happens to himself; he is very sentimental, but doesn't want to show it in public. At first he had a strong rebellious spirit, but also has a sharp understanding of most any given situation, making him a good leader. Synopsis Main Article: Pegasus Kōga/Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Kōga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kōga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, or enhance his speed, allowing him to move at greater speeds. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Forcefield Generation: To a certain degree, Kōga can create energy barriers to protect himself from enemy attacks. Flight: With the crystal-like wings on the back of his cloth, Kōga gains the ability of flight, being able to float in midair, travel at extreme distances, or even granting him total maneuverability for aerial combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kōga is a very proficient unarmed combatant, capable of packing powerful punches, elbows, kicks, grapples, and even headbutts in battle; he is skilled enough to fight on par with master combatants of, or above his caliber, for a considerable amount of time. He also uses his Light Cosmo to enhance the strength of his blows with great effect. Immense Strength: Kōga has shown on various times to possess a high degree of physical strength, enough for him to lift large objects like tanks and massive rocks. Likewise, his punching power is great enough to shatter multiple, concrete buildings and crack through hard steel. Immense Speed: Kōga is very fast and quick, able to instantly accelerate and run at speeds far greater than Mach 50-100. He is also capable of closing great distances in the blink of an eye and keep up with opponents of his level, possibly faster when increasing his speed even further. Enhanced Reflexes: Kōga possess fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks from many Silver Saints, Eden, Ionia, Amor, and most recently, attacks from the Pallasites, the Four Heavenly Kings of Pallas and Saturn. Immense Durability: Kōga has shown to be extremely durable. He has tanked continual, deadly assaults from adversaries and kept fighting. He also withstood falls from great heights, explosions, toxins, and even exposure to dangerous temperatures such as absolute zero and scorching heat. Enhanced Endurance: Kōga's physical endurance is very high, as he continued fighting effectively after taking many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill average Bronze and Silver Saints. Keen Intellect: Despite being headstrong and straightforward, Kōga has shown on numerous of battles to possess an average level of keen intellect. Vast Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kōga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Comso energy, well beyond average Bronze and Silver (and a few Gold) Saints. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. Even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the Omega era. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kōga has the sixth sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy and atomic manipulation and destruction. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exeptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even a normal Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kōga unlocked his seventh sense during his battle against Capricorn Ionia. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo". It allows one to push their powers beyond their limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Kōga, along with his friends, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against Pallas' Four Heavenly Kings, also allowing them to awaken their Omega Cloths. Techniques Pegasus Senkō Ken (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kōga burns his Light Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. A technique developed by Kōga himself during his fight with Ryūhō after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo. Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Kōga launches a great number of blue meteors from his fist which emerge at the speed of light, and they increase in speed and power along with Kōga's Cosmo. As Seiya's signature technique, Kōga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kōga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. Pegasus Rolling Crush: A new technique learned by Kōga, he first immobilize his target physically then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground. Due to the impact, Kōga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kōga charges up his Light Cosmo in his right hand and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kōga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened his 7th sense, defeating the Gold Saint in the process. Equipment Pegasus Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The cloth consists of white armored plating that covers his chest and upper back, including the shoulders and forearms, as well as the legs, with the shoulder plates going down instead of being straightened out, all over a red, sleeveless outfit. The cloth has yellow, blue and red accents, along with a collar that protects the user's neck, and a belt around his waist with blue gems on the front and sides. He wears a silver tiara with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and a blue gem at the center. Several blue gems also appear on various body parts of the cloth as well, along with a pair of silver-blue crystal-like wings on the cloth's back, granting Kōga total flight and extreme mobility. When not wearing the Cloth, Kōga stores it in a Pandora Pegasus Box. In the crossover series, he added a long white scarf tied around his neck and collar; the scarf itself represents the Pegasus' wings. Pegasus New Cloth: Pegasus Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Kōga's Omega Cosmo during his fight with Holy Sword Hyperion. With it, Kōga's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with great wings on his back, his headgear received slight changes on the shape, the bronze inlays on the Cloth have a more golden coloration, the scarf is still present, and there is a Pegasus symbol on the chest. Relationships Family *Saori Kido (Foster Mother) Friends/Allies *Fairy Knights Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Main Article: Pegasus Kōga/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Tier 3 Class Category:Protagonist